


Evillious Chronicles Text Game Archive

by TenebrisKukris



Series: Kris' Text Game Adventures [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Animal Death, Foreshadowing, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrisKukris/pseuds/TenebrisKukris
Summary: A place where I dump various text games I run over at the United Server Of Evillious.
Series: Kris' Text Game Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800148
Kudos: 2





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> All archive warnings will be listed at the top of each relevant chapter.

**Table of Contents**

* * *

> **Hansel and Gretel Hunt Things For Sport And Profit**
> 
> Hansel and Gretel and the Easter Bunny Bonanza - Chapter 1 (04/12/20)


	2. Hansel and Gretel and the Easter Bunny Bonanza

Your name is Hansel Moonlit.

>look

You look around. You are lying on your bed. Gretel is lying next to you.

>are we dead

You take a deep breath then take a hand to your chest. You're breathing, and your heart is beating, so you're most definitely alive.

>what day is it?

You glance at the windowsill and see light steaming out. You hurriedly try and wake your sister up from sleep.

"Hansel," she asks groggily, "what it it?"

"It's Easter!", you say, trying to push her off the bed. You have a feeling today is going to be a good day.

>whats easter?

What's Easter? You honestly don't know much about it, but Mama said that during Easter there would be eggs hidden around, and a bunny that would place them there in secret. The eggs would have nice things inside, and you oh so want to try and find some of the eggs. You try and shake Gretel out of her grogginess and pull her out of the room.

>time to go hunt some eggs

You run out of the house, Gretel in tow. She's a bit annoyed at being dragged out so early, but you can tell she wants to have some fun. Where should you look first? The inside of the house has some decent hiding spots, but you think the forest also has some good places to hide eggs.

>start by looking under the bed

The two of you run back to your room to check if there are any eggs under your bed. Predictably, there are none.

>what do you have inside the house?

Your room has some toys, a decently sized bed, and a small dresser with both of your clothes.

>check the dresser

You check the dresser. There are some of your and Gretels clothes inside. No eggs though.

>look under the clothes

You look under the clothes. Still no eggs.

>go find your parents

The two of you find yourselves in front of your parents' bedroom door. You dont want to disturb them, the last time you were in this room was when you were worried about all the noise they were making and ran into the room to see if they were okay. You don't know why they now keep the door locked whenever they both sleep.

>go outside?

You are now outside. The eggs should be around here somewhere. Gretel follows you into the forest.

>don't get eaten by a bear or mistaken for fruit

The two of you walk carefully in the forest, Mama always said to be wary of bears and all sorts of animals lurking in the bushes. You hear movement in the bushes. Gretel gets behind you. Is it the fabled Easter Bunny?

>LEAP ON BUSHES

You leap on the bushes, trying to catch the Easter Bunny in your hands but it runs farther into the overgrowth. Gretel just sighs at your antics. "We should spring a trap," she says.

>a trap?

"What kind of trap can we use though? We don't even know how to make a trap," you say. Gretel huffs at you, "Why don't we use sticks or stones to injure the bunny so it doesn't run away?" You agree, picking up a stone, already imaging the joy on Mama's face when she finds that the two of you have caught the Easter Bunny.

It's time to hunt.

>be vewwy vewwy quiet

The two of you crouch in the undergrowth, trying to keep silent as you try and look for the elusive Easter Bunny. You managed to see the general direction it ran off, but you don't see any sign of it anymore. The forest is quiet.

>we need bait

You volunteer as bait. Gretel looks at you like you're an idiot.

>lie down in the middle of the forest, waiting for the rabbit to come

You lie down in the middle of the forest. Gretel kicks you in the balls. You curl up into fetal position. "Get up, we have an Easter Bunny to catch."

> _ouch_

You're still on the ground, curling. Gretel pokes you with a stick. You hear movement from the bushes again.

>play dead

You whisper to Gretel to play dead, and she reluctantly lies beside you, stick in hand to capture the Easter Bunny. The rustling in the bushes gets louder. Suddenly you worry that it might not be the Easter Bunny but a bear. You brace yourself to grab Gretel and run.

The forest is quiet.

>well shit  
>peek  
>go home to see if your parents have woken up

You can't go home yet, if it is a bear, you need to stay very still. Mama told you that if you don't move, bears won't see you. You hold your breath as the rustling even louder. Your palms are sweaty holding the rock in your fist.

The forest is quiet.

>wait for it...

You wait. The animal is right there, and you feel like vomiting. Suddenly the rustling stops.

>peek

You decide to slowly crawl to the bush, Gretel behind you with a worried expression. Suddenly, something leaps out from the bush. You scream and flail your arms.

>hit it with your rock

You manage to hit it with your rock when you flailed your arms. You carefully look at the animal. It's the Easter Bunny!

>BREAK ITS NECK

You don't want to break it's neck, you need it alive to show Mama. It does look like it is pain. You carefully hold it in your arms. It looks afraid with its big black eyes. Gretel turns to you, "Let's get it back to Mama!"

You look back at the undergrowth and see smaller Easter Bunnies from a small hole. You think Mama would like the biggest one, so you just decide to keep that one. The two of you head back home with your quarry in tow.

>show it to your parents like the proud hunters you are

You head back home with the Easter Bunny and find Mama in the kitchen. "Mama! We found the Easter Bunny!"

She smiles at you and takes the struggling bunny from your hands and pats both your heads. "Good work! We'll have something special for dinner tonight since the two of you were so helpful." The bunny struggles harder. Your stomach grumbles at that moment, and the three of you laugh. It's been a few days since you've eaten anything.

Papa comes into the kitchen with a grave face. The two of you run up to him and hug him. "Papa! We caught the Easter Bunny!" He smiles, then looks at Mama. "Eve, it's almost time we go into the forest. Why don't we bring the twins along with after breakfast."

After an hour, all of you sit on the table eating some delicious stew. You're sad that you didnt manage to finda ny eggs, but at least you caught the Easter Bunny. "Mama, you were telling us a story about that one guy, the one who goes down people's chimneys and gives presents to people, are we going to have to catch him too?"

Mama laughs, "Maybe after today, we can go catch that bearded man together, okay Hansel?" You smile, and already think of how to catch this bearded man.

Papa just looks sad for some reason, but I don't know why, it's been awhile since we've had food, shouldn't we be happy?

<END SESSION>


End file.
